Time
by sophie19114
Summary: Hikari had been practicing in the rain for hours trying to master a move that Kai knew how to do and she didn't when she collapsed. She wakes up to find herself in the hospital, and to learn some shocking news; she is very sick. The doctors don't know whether or not she will recover; she may die. What will Kai do? Will Hikari live or die?
1. Chapter 1

She had been practicing in the pouring rain for nearly five hours now, she wasn't going to give up. The rain had completely soaked through her clothes as she ran around the yard, trying to master the one move that Kai had over her. Her skin was ice cold and her lips were a dark shade of blue when she collapsed to the ground, falling unconscious.

Not long after collapsing her father found her. "Hikari! Wake up, Hikari!" he bellowed as he picked her up, and rushed her into the house.

Hikari's mother immediately wrapped her in as many blankets as she could find as her husband call an ambulance. She fell in and out of consciousness as the paramedics showed up, and proceeded to take her away. Hikari could feel them picking her up, and placing her on a stretcher. Her hearing was beginning to fade, but she could hear the faint sound of sirens as the ambulanced rushed its way through traffic.

"Why am I so cold?" she thought. She could feel one of the paramedics placing an oxygen mask over her mouth. "Why is it so hard to breath, and why does it hurt?" She wanted to cry, to scream for her parents but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but lay there and try not to stop breathing. She could faintly hear the paramedics talking to one another, but she couldn't make anything out. Finally, the darkness overtook her, and she fell unconscious.

Kai Takishima sat quietly in his room, on the computer when he got the call. "Hello?" he answered.

Kai could hear a man at the other end of the line, it sounded as though he was crying. "Kai, its Hikari's father," she stuttered. "Hikari collapsed and was taken to the hospital."

Kai immediately got up, and began to rush out of the house, not even bothering to grab an umbrella. "What happened? Is she alright?" he questioned as he started the car. Kai's head spun as his stomach seemed to crawl up into throat.

"We're," he hesitated. "We're not sure. The doctors are looking over her as we speak. It's not looking good," he managed to choke out.

He began to shake. Kai could feel the color drain from his face at Hikari's father's words. "I'll be there in ten minutes," he rushed out, and then slammed the phone shut.

Kai's severe shaking never stopped as he drove through the pouring rain, weaving through the cars on the road. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes as he drove as fast as he could. "Please," he pleaded in his mind. "Please let her be okay. Please!"

Finally, he had reached the hospital. Kai pulled up to the front entrance and dove out of the car, not even bothering to take the keys out of the ignition. His legs were shaky has he ran over to the nurses station. "Hikari, Hikari Hanazono," he told her.

The nurse looked at him with wide eyes through her tiny oval glasses. Quickly, she nodded and began to type furiously. "She is in room two-eleven, just down the hall," she informed him, but he jetted away as soon as he heard the room number.

As he ran down the hall at full speed he could see Hikari's parents standing in front of room two-eleven. Hikari's mother was crying in the arm of her father, who was also crying. Kai stopped a few feet away from them. "Is she alright?" he asked in a shaky tone. He was trying to hold back his tears.

Hikari's father looked up with sad eyes, and simply shook his head. Kai immediately collapsed to the ground, his body trembling. He covered his face with his hands as he began to cry. A single thought came to his mind as he wept. "Why her?"

AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been forever! For the longest time I lost all inspiration to write, and I haven't been able to write a single thing in a few months. So basically, I just finished watching Special A, and I immediately got an idea for a story. Please tell me what you think! I know the first chapter is short, but the others will be much longer. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days now, three days that Hikari has failed to wake up. Hikari's parents had barely left her side during those three days; they didn't know what to expect. Kei, who hadn't left the hospital once since he got there, watched over Hikari all day and even through some of the night. The lack of sleep was taking its toll on him, you could tell just by looking at him. The dark circles under his eyes grew more pronounced each day.

As Kei sat there watching Hikari sleep he thought about what the doctors had told him. They had said that she had an abnormality of the lung, which eventually, with the help of the rain, led to a severe case of Pneumonia. Sometimes things like that go unnoticed, and if they go unnoticed for long enough, treatments will become ineffective. Both doctors told him the same thing; she may not recover. Hearing those words tore Kei apart; why was this happening?

Kei sat silently next to her bed as her parents talked in the hallway with the doctors. "Why won't she wake up?" He thought. The doctors had no explanation as to why she wouldn't wake up.

Kei hung his face low, his bangs covering his eyes. "This is all my fault," he whispered. "If I hadn't encouraged her to learn that move this would have never happened."

The room fell quiet as he listened to the loud beeps that came from the monitor. Suddenly, Hikari's father came in. "We're going home. We have to call family, and explain everything. You should go home too, she wouldn't want you to be like this," his voice was emotionless.

Kei shook his head. "I'm not leaving her side," he paused. "I never will," he added with a whisper.

Hikari's father sighed deeply, and placed a hand on Kei's shoulder. "Alright, if that's what you want. Watch over her, I'm counting on you," he stated as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Kei pulled his chair closer to her bed, and held her hand. His mind went blank as he stared at her motionless body. Kei could feel the drowsiness beginning to creep in on him, he couldn't help it. Without thinking he placed his head on the edge of the bed, and quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours had passed since Kei had fallen asleep. Nurses came in and out replacing her IV's, and giving her more antibiotics. The room was silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. That's when something very unexpected happened. Hikari moaned as her eyes began to flutter open.

As Hikari awoke she scanned the room around her. "So I'm in the hospital," she mumbled. She looked out the window to see that it was just beginning to snow.

Slowly, Hikari propped herself up on the pillows so that she was sitting up. The room was so silent that she hadn't noticed someone else was there until she hear a slight snore coming from her bedside. She turned her head to see Kei sleeping, his head resting on his arms that leaned on the bed. "How long has he been here?" she asked herself as she placed a hand on his head. "Taki…Takishima," she softly called out to him.

She watched quietly as his eyes slowly opened, and locked with hers. His eyes grew wide as he slowly lifted his head off of the bed. "Hikari, you're awake!" he exclaimed.

Hikari gave him a slight smile. "Of course I am, I was only out for a few hours," she watched as Kei's expression quickly changed. "I was only out for a few hours, right?" she questioned him nervously.

Kei looked down, he did know how to tell her. "Well, no," he lifted his head to look at her. "You were asleep for three days."

Hikari's eyes grew bigger as she looked around the room, and then to the IV's in her arm. She slowly lifted her hand up to her face, and felt the breathing tubes that ran into her nose. "What's…what's going on? What's wrong with me?"

Kei buried his face in his hands as he felt tears well up in his eyes again. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," he choked. "If I hadn't encouraged you to learn that move this would have never happened."

Hikari's heart began to race as she looked at how distraught Kei was. "Am I really that sick?" she thought frantically. "Takishima, tell me right now!"

Kei shook his head. "You had an abnormality in your lungs. The doctors said that it can go unnoticed sometimes. When you were out in the rain for so long it made it worse, and caused you to get an extreme case of Pneumonia," he tried to control his tears, but he just couldn't. "They…..they said you may not recover."

AN: Here is another small chapter before I head off to bed. I really do hope you guys enjoy this story; I have big plans for it! Well, please review and tell me what you think! I need feedback people!


End file.
